


Daryl Dixon and Abbie Mills's eyes meet across a crowded room.

by havers



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havers/pseuds/havers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At my LJ landcomm: tv_universe we had this great Crossed Situation challenge. We should pick characters and write down situations. Than happened a big mix and we had to write down little stories about the odd situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl Dixon and Abbie Mills's eyes meet across a crowded room.

Within the first year working for the Sleepy Hollow Sheriff Department Abbie Mills knew she wanted more than being a small town cop. The FBI was her big career dream even if she had to leave her mentor Sheriff Corbin one day.

 

With this plan in mind Abbie attended every law enforcement workshop, crime conference or tactic training she could. Her resume didn’t look bad but this week she found herself in Georgia’s back of beyond, sweating like never before in the bullet proved vest and it was only May. Abbie couldn’t imagine August in this redneck hell.

 

She and her tactic team visited moonshine bars to find lazy marijuana farmers and crazy meth cooks. At number four a chaotic punchfest erupted as they crossed the threshold.

 

After scanning the surroundings, Abbie’s eyes fell on a guy with dirty blond hair wearing the complete hillbilly fashion ensemble. His biceps flexed as his fist landed in the face of a guy in a blotched wife-beater.

 

“Daryl and Merle Dixon,” Abbie’s supervisor said over the noises as he noted her gaze. “Petty criminals. Not what we're looking for.”

 

Abbie nodded, but her eyes still rested on Daryl Dixon.

 

Daryl noted the intense gaze and looked up. His eyes landed on the gentle face of a young cop. Great as if this day couldn’t get even worse. But at least he could enjoy a nice view on a cute girl before the slammer.


End file.
